


过去的河流

by hydrviolence



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Parent/Child Incest, Past Child Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, post s03e18
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-22 19:36:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18534112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hydrviolence/pseuds/hydrviolence
Summary: 简介：剧里又“beautiful boy”又“you have to admit, you enjoyed every minute of it”，我跑偏地想到《我的男人（私の男）》，所以有了这篇。大概是Magnus曾经想办法拯救自己，但因为3×18后失去一切正是最虚弱的时候所以容易再次被Asmodeus捕获。呃……一直把《我的男人》当遭到虐待的孩子终于逃离施虐者的故事（虽然她受到不可逆转的伤害且非常混乱），但是我大概是在以错误的方式读它。





	过去的河流

Magnus Bane站在河边，他已经一无所有。深夜里河水是漆黑的，无声地涌动着，让倒映在其上稀稀落落的灯光跟着动荡起来。Magnus回想起童年时的河流：水的身体因为裹挟泥沙变得笨重，如正午的阳光和困倦的视线一样迟滞，缓缓地沿着河床向下游爬去。在那段时间，他活得像只野猫。总在正午后选择一处不引人的注意的僻静之所，眯起眼睛，等着酷热减退。某一天，一个陌生人发现了他，招手召他过去。他还以为自己会得到什么跑腿的活。但陌生人一只手抓住他的肩膀，另一只手用拇指和食指捏住他的脸颊，强迫他抬起头来。“你有双漂亮眼睛。”那人说。  
除了那不是人，是恶魔。“我们有同样的眼睛。”恶魔说，显出他金色的眼睛和猫的瞳孔，“我的孩子。”  
他把嘴唇贴在他的嘴唇上，吸出他肺里的空气，再将自己的气息灌注进去。  
Magnus Bane感到他来了，抬起头顺着沿河的路望去。Asmodeus正向他走来，眼睛是黑暗里幽幽的金灯。真奇怪，他没有对Asmodeus出现感到奇怪，就像他知道Asmodeus会来，甚至期待Asmodeus到来。他的身体紧绷起来，因为紧张而绷紧，或者因为渴望。Magnus慢慢吐气，呼出肺里的空气，他转过身，吸了一口气，把令他感到安全的城市夜晚的空气灌进肺里，面对父亲。Asmodeus两手各握着一只纸杯。  
“你想做什么？”Magnus问。  
“看望我的孩子。”Asmodeus微笑着，把左手的纸杯递给Magnus。  
“这是什么？你取走我的魔法还不够吗？”  
“饮品。”Asmodeus又把纸杯递向他，“这里太冷了，不是吗？”  
Magnus接过纸杯，里面的液体热得不可思议，烫着他的手心。就像他父亲的手。“与哪里相比太冷了？地狱？”  
Asmodeus笑起来，仰头喝干自己杯里的东西。那是什么？咖啡、毒药还是岩浆？恶魔是不怕烫的。  
在热带，下起暴雨时他能听到河流的咆哮。天上泼下来的水冲刷着宽大的墨绿叶片，雨的帘子把闷热的潮气关在屋内。恶魔是滚烫的。他流了那么多汗，不仅浸透了碰触过的布料，让它们变得滑腻，还渗入席子，在席子上汪了起来。那些黏糊糊的汗水和其他，快要把他溺死了，他腹部朝下趴着，把下颌压在手臂上，想得到一口外面清凉的空气，但吸入肺里的只有屋内潮热的气体，浸染了他和父亲的气味。父亲抚摸他的后颈、后背，手放在他突出的肩胛上。那手是烫的。他害怕。外面的河流冲出河道、撞垮堤岸、击碎房屋，屠杀四方。可他不必害怕，父亲就在身边。他害怕。父亲永远保护他，他们在一起就没有什么可怕的。  
曾经有一段时间，他坚信：除了父亲，没有人是重要的；除了父亲，没有人是需要的。除了父亲，他不会再有其他人了。只有父亲是真正爱他的。父亲把他放在桌子上，父亲把他剖开来，把手指探进他的体腔，触摸他的内里。他因为疼痛哭着，也因为他们的亲近而感到骄傲。没有人比父亲更了解他，没有人能够像他们这样亲密，再也没有任何人了。他一边发抖一边感到幸福，是的，幸福。承受痛苦是获得幸福所必须的，他的父亲总知道该怎么做。  
Magnus低头看着手中纸杯里火热的液体，它虽是热的，却不冒出热气，乌黑、黏稠、沉在杯子里。凑近闻闻，有一点酒精的气味，接着涌进鼻孔的是浓厚的药草味。  
“这是什么？”Magnus问。  
“暖和的东西。”Asmodeus告诉他，“对你有好处。”  
Magnus把杯子捧在手里，转着它。漆黑的液面把灯火和天上的星光都收在杯中。  
雨停了，天气晴朗的时候，他用胳膊支起身体，仰着头，透过屋顶的窗洞观望深夜的天空。“那是什么星星？”他抬手指着，问父亲。父亲就凑到他耳边，把星星的名字和烫人的呼吸送进他的耳朵。因为令人发痒的呼吸、并不可笑的名字，或者并不为了什么，他笑起来。父亲跟着笑起来，手臂紧挨着他赤裸的手臂，手握起手。  
即使进入了青春期以后，他仍然喜欢孩子气地去牵父亲的手。他们拉着手在绿色植物长野了的园子里散步，俯身在垂下茂密枝叶的树木间穿行，默契得不需要说话，像是同一个人。在熙熙攘攘的市集、在阳光强烈得令人眩晕的街上、在有人会看到他们的地方，他依恋地拉着父亲的手，骄傲得像个王子。那是他的父亲，他们有相同的眼睛。  
他幸福吗？他认为他是幸福的。  
Magnus又把杯子转了一圈，眼睛看着杯子，问父亲：“你想对我做什么？”  
“做什么？”Asmodeus把嘲讽的微笑伪装成困惑的微笑，“当然是所有父母都想要的，给孩子幸福。我被禁止照料自己的孩子吗？”  
“照料？”Magnus抬眼看着父亲，“你知道你对我做了什么。”  
“我对你做了什么？”Asmodeus露出觉得有趣的神情。  
Magnus没有办法开口。他该怎么说？他该说什么？到底发生了什么？他真的知道发生过什么吗？  
洪水退后留下淤泥和人畜尸体，在太阳底下发出恶臭。  
终于将父亲驱逐后，Magnus整日浑浑噩噩，每一天都像是在梦游。他跌跌撞撞地走在太阳底下属于理智和清醒的世界里，同时身陷梦境又无法醒来。除了父亲，没有人是重要的。他在心中反复念诵，除了父亲，没有人是必要的。他不需要任何人。他困惑地咬紧嘴唇，是的，不，父亲，不是，他得逃出去，逃出去，必须逃。只有父亲是爱他的，父亲是唯一的。他驱逐了唯一真正在乎他的人，现在他完全孤独了。但他得逃出去、醒过来。只有父亲是重要的。他总是想着父亲，一边不间断地默念，一边心不在焉地吃东西、做事情、施行魔法，在梦中行走，无法醒来。那段时间，他不断结交恋人，他几乎分不清他们谁是谁，记不住他们的名字和相貌。这实在不是什么光彩的历史，但他没有办法。他们与其说是恋人，不如说是浅滩上的石块、河岸上的苇草，他需要扒住他们，才能一步一步爬上岸，从梦里醒来。但只有父亲爱他，他痛哭起来。  
睡着的时候，噩梦也可能像是甜蜜的美梦，只有醒来后回想才意识到它有多可怕。  
很多次，他在夜里试图再次将父亲召唤回身边，所幸每次都在召唤仪式完成前制止了自己。蜡烛翻倒熄灭，四下里充斥着熏香的气味，他的手指沾着灰，他坐在地上，哭得像个走丢的孩子。  
最终，他还是醒了。那时他已经远离热带岛屿，在一个寒冷的地方，早晨他从窗口看到外面淡蓝的天空，冷丝丝的风从树枝身边穿梭而过，让它们摇动起来，什么地方传来陌生的鸟叫声。他好奇地想着，想知道那是什么鸟。这时候，Magnus意识到，自己终于醒了，爬上岸了。他终于能够开始生活，差不多正常地生活，也终于能够去爱人并接受爱。  
他又花了上百年时间重新讲述童年，让自己想到Asmodeus就感到恐惧。  
但现在，再次见到Asmodeus，一切就都动摇起来。  
“你……”Magnus不知道自己想说什么，“你让我恶心。”  
“真的吗？”Asmodeus露出遗憾的表情，“你当然可以觉得恶心。”  
“是的，真的。”Magnus捏着杯子，心里怀疑：真的吗？他真的感到恶心、恐惧？  
“但我记得你当时挺愉快的。我们当时很快乐，不是吗？”  
他们是快乐的，不是吗？是恶心，还是喜欢？那时候，他幸福吗？他应该是幸福的。天呢，他当然是幸福的！在梦里时，噩梦也可能像是美梦。Magnus提醒自己，抓住最后一根稻草。“不。”他否认，“我当时还是孩子。你已经拿走了我的魔法，还要什么？”  
“魔法，我可以把它还给你。这不成问题。”Asmodeus摊手，显得无辜。  
“你要什么？”  
“我说过了，所有父母想要的，让孩子幸福。你需要我，所以我来了。”  
Magnus发着抖，向后缩了一步。他本该回答“我不需要你”，可他说不出口。Alec已经走了，再没有人可以拉住他。手中温热饮料的酒精和药草味令人感到惬意，像某种幸福的许诺。“你不爱我。”他像个闹脾气的小孩。  
“我当然爱你。你是我的孩子，你有和我一样的眼睛，我当然爱你。”Asmodeus张开手臂，“跟我回家。”  
Magnus犹豫着。  
“你现在没有魔法，周围也没有人，如果我要把你带走，你又有什么办法呢？”Asmodeus微笑着。  
是的，他没有办法，毫无抵抗之力。而且他没有工作、没有住处、没有巫师的身份、没有魔法，爱人抛弃了他。只要Asmodeus愿意，就可以把他拉下地狱。  
“可是我希望，你回到我身边是出于自愿。”Asmodeus把他揽到身边。恶魔是温暖的，几乎滚烫。  
父亲当然爱他的。他想，是这样，当然。他已经什么都没有了，只要一点有关系吗？Magnus捧起杯子，尝了一小口里面的液体——像个甜美的噩梦，沾湿他的嘴唇，流入他的口腔，滑进他的体内。  
疲倦席卷而来。在喝下它以前，他早已经疲倦，现在只是认识到自己的疲倦。他累了，不想要再争斗。既不想与父亲争斗，也不想与自己争斗。幸福有什么不好吗？他们本可以是快乐的。他当然是爱着父亲的，一直爱着，只是有时候忘记了。  
“我会一直陪着你。”父亲拥抱他。  
这次，Magnus也拥抱了父亲。“回家吗？”他问。  
“是的。”Asmodeus说。

完


End file.
